dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡La Dialganovela del gran Riolu!
Esta Dialganovela trata sobre un humano que se transforma en un pokémon y que vive todo tipo de aventuras.Espero que os guste. PD: Cuando pongo entre paréntesis () puede ser 2 cosas: 1: Señalar una acción. 2: Estar pensando. Es bastante fácil diferenciarlos,así que tranquilos. PPD: Esta es mi primera Dialganovela. Sugerencias Aqui podeis ponerme si queréis que meta algún personaje nuevo (No quiero que parezca un plagio) y cualquier sugerencia para hacer cambios. Recordad, vuestras opiniones abajo en el apartado comentarios. Capítulo 1. El comienzo en la poképlaza Archivo:Desconocido G4.pngAaaaaaaah. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Donde estoy?Me duele la cabeza. No recuerdo nada. Aaaaaah. Archivo:Desconocido G4.png Eh. Despierta.Ya es de día. arriiiiiibaaaaa. ¡¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!!! Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Vaya, al fin despiertas. Venga. aaaaarriiiiba.(Lo levanta) Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Hola. ¿Quién eres? ¿¿¿¡¡¡Y como puede ser que un pokémon esté hablando!!!???.Ah,ya entiendo. Debe de ser un sueño. Enseguida me despertaré. Sigo esperando.Espero........espero.....espero.....Oh,oh. OH,OH.¡¡¡¡¡¡OH,OH!!!!!! No puede ser....me he convertido en un riolu. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Ja,Ja. Eres muy gracioso.Aunque sin embargo no pareces estar mintiendo. Oye, pareces confundido, te llevaré a mi casa. (Ya en su casa) Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Dime, ¿como es que te convertiste en un pokémon? Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png No lo sé. Solo recuerdo que....... para ser sincero, no recuerdo nada.Pero, dime:¿Como es el mundo pokémon.? Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Es un sitio bastante bonito. Oye, puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png OK. (Por lo menos mientras no sepa adonde ir) Me quedaré encantado. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Entonces ven, te enseñaré la Poképlaza. (En la poképlaza) Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Bien, esto es el banco shedinja. Archivo:Cara de Shedinja.png Hola,aquí tu dinero está seguro.Jamás lo perderás. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Esto es la Guardería Chansey Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png Aquí cuidaré de los Huevos Pokémon que obtengas. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Eso es Bazar Celebi Nota: estos dos celebi parecen plagiados de otra dialganovela, pero en un principio quería poner a ambos shelos, aunque no conseguí ponerlos, así que puse los celebi Archivo:Cara de Celebi.png Archivo:Cara de Celebi brillante.png Este es el bazar celebi.Aquí podréis comprar cualquier cosa. Archivo:Cara de Celebi.png Yo vendo cualquier tipo de comida. Archivo:Cara de Celebi brillante.png Yo vendo MT y ordenadores. Las MT son caras. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Esa es la consigna Kangaskhan Archivo:Cara de Kangaskhan.png Hola, tíos buenos. Como podéis ver, yo no os trato como cielos, sino como tíos buenos a los que me quiero f***ar.A lo que iba, aquí guardaréis vuestros objetos. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Por último, ahí está anticuario aerodactyl. Archivo:Cara de Aerodactyl.png Yo abriré todos los cofres que encontréis a lo largo de vuestras vidas. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Eso es todo. ¿Qué te parece? Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Lo único que sé es que al guionista no se le ha ocurrido meterme en ninguna de las presentaciones y que es un cabeza hueca.Por el resto está bien. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Ah, me queda otra cosa:El dojo Snorlax. Archivo:Cara de Snorlax.png Hola. aquí podréis entrenar y fortaleceros. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Ahora sí que hemos acabado. Por cierto, ¿que te parece si nos apuntamos al pokégremio de policías? Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Vale, pero ¿qué es eso que viene? Parece un Mismagius. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png Ja,Ja,Ja. Voy a acabar con ese estúpido riolu. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Sí, ya. Toma este ataque: Palmeo. Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png Ja, no me darás. Soy de tipo fantasma, y.......¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!¿como me has dado? (Claro.Es el Riolu legendario) Volveré. (Se va al culo del mundo a entrenar y Gible y Riolu van al pokégremio de policías a registrarse). Capítulo 2. El pokégremio Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png Hola, soy el líder del pokégremio. Podéis llamarme Gran Tarr. Rellenad estas fichas con vuestros datos. Ficha de Riolu * Nombre = Riolu * Cara = Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png * Edad = No lo recuerda * Fecha de nacimiento = Tampoco lo recuerda * Personaje favorito del anime = No recuerda qué es el anime. Ficha de Gible * Nombre = Gible * Cara = Archivo:Cara de Gible.png * Edad = 16 * Fecha de nacimiento = 22-7-1994 (El día y el mes son los mismos que los del autor de la dialganovela). * Personaje favorito del anime = Todos los que usan dragones. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png Perfecto. Ya sois miembros oficiales.(Aunque uno no tenga memoria).Muy bien. Mañana os presentaré a los miembros. Mientras tanto, dormid. (En la cama, Gible está durmiendo pero Riolu no lo consigue). Archivo:Desconocido G4.png Riolu......Te convertiste en pokémon.....para..... (Se despierta) Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Oh, era un sueño. Aaaaaah. Quiero dormir más. (Otra vez,en el sueño) Archivo:Desconocido G4.png Riolu.........no..........despiertes.........He de........... comunicarte..........que..........(Se corta) (A la mañana siguiente, Riolu le cuenta lo ocurrido en sus sueños a Gible) Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Bueno, no importa. Vamos a que el Gran Tarr nos presente a los demás miembros. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png Bien, tenemos a dos alumnos nuevos, estos son Riolu y Gible. Y ahora, chicos, permitidme que os presente al resto del pokégremio. Este es Beldum Archivo:Cara de Beldum.png Buenos días. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png Este es Kadabra Archivo:Cara de Kadabra.png ¿Qué tal? Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png Ese del fondo es pachirisu Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png Bienvenidos Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png Por último están el padre sandslash y su hijo sandshrew. Archivo:Cara de Sandslash.png Yo cambio las misiones del tablón de anuncios a diario. Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.png Yo me encargo del registro Sandshrew. Cada vez que reclutéis a alguien vendrán conmigo y cuando queráis cogerlos vendréis aquí.¿OK?. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png Por cierto, nos han enviado una carta en la que os piden que vayáis a rescatar a un drowzee al monte chispazo.¿Aceptáis? (Ambos) ¡Pues claro que sí! Capítulo 3. La primera misión (Van a la cima del Monte Chispazo) Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Bien, ya estamos en la cima.¿Y Drowzee? No lo veo. Archivo:Desconocido G4.png Ja.Habéis caído en la trampa. Tomad esta. ¡¡Pulso umbrío!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png (¿Por que todos la toman conmigo?). ¡Ja,fallaste! Toma Retroceso. Archivo:Desconocido G4.png Aaaaaaaah. Eso duele. Debes de ser muy feliz. Mejor me marcho.Jajajajaja.Volveré. Podéis estar seguros. (Se marcha) Archivo:Desconocido G4.png ¿Ya se ha ido? ¿puedo salir? Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Sí,puedes salir. Venimos a rescatarte. Archivo:Cara de Drowzee.png Hola. Gracias por rescatarme.Pero como soy pobre, en vez de pagaros os voy a dar de ho***as hasta que os quedéis morados.Tomad psíquico. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Aaaaah, nos pilló por sorpresa. (Se desmayan) (Unas horas después) Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png Eeeeeeeeoooooooooo. Despertad. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png ¿Qué pasa? Drowzee nos golpeó con psíquico. Se largó . Por cierto, ¿Quién es este Lopunny?. Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png Soy el ayudante del Gran Tarr. Ayer estaba de viaje, pero he vuelto.Tranquilos, no soy como el chatot de Pokémon mundo misterioso:Exploradores del......bla,bla,bla. Qué nombre tan largo tienen. Yo soy más simpático y me gusta arropar a los alumnos. Bueno, quizá me esté pasando.Solo me dedico a darle besos con lengua. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png Bueno, volvamos al pokégremio de policías. (En el pokégremio, por la noche). Archivo:Desconocido G4.png Riolu.Ven a verme. Estoy.....en.....(Hay interferencias) Lo siento.Alguien usaba el movimiento pesadilla, pero lo he echado. A.....lo....que iba........ven.....a..............monte Nóicareneg Atniuq.En.....la cumbre.......te espero.......ad.......iós..... (Se despierta por la mañana) Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Qué extraño. Era un sueño, pero parecía muy real. Se lo diré a Gible. (Se lo cuenta todo a Gible y se escapan al monte. Capítulo 4. El monte Nóicareneg Atniuq (No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero el nombre del monte leído del revés es Quinta Generación, pero como aún no han salido las caras de los pokémon de la quinta generación,así que pondré solo el nombre del pokémon) Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Bueno,Riolu. Ya hemos llegado a la .Aquí es donde ese pringao te habló. Zorua:aaaaaaaarrrrrgggggg.Vais a morir. Ataque de quinta generación:mirada oscura Tsutaaja:Hoja envenenadora. Pokabu:llamarada de oscuridad Mijumaru:chorro helado (Se mezclan los cuatro ataques, y,de repente, alguien intercepta el golpe.) Nota del narrador:Aquí sí que pondré imagen por ser el gran Zoroark. Archivo:120px-Zoroark.png Alto. Estos son......mis invitados. Yo les he llamado.Hola, Riolu. Tú......no eres un pokémon. Sentí eso la primera vez que te vi. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png ¿La primera vez que me viste? Archivo:120px-Zoroark.png Sí. En este monte vivimos los pokémon de la quinta generación y no se aceptan otros pokémon. Por eso mis súbditos te han atacado.De hecho, yo soy su rey y el único Zoroark,ya que Zorua es tan tonto que no consigue evolucionar. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que ya me hayas visto? Archivo:120px-Zoroark.png Eeeeeeeeeh.Pueeeees.La verdad es que.....no lo sé.Pero te he visto porque tengo el poder de ver a todos los pokémon que nacen.Y me di cuenta de que tu no eras un pokémon ordinario.Pero a lo que iba.Te presento a quien se comunicaba contigo.A él también lo acepto aquí......porque venció a mis súbditos......y a mí.xD Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Hola. Al fin nos vemos.Yo era un colega tuyo en el mundo real. Esta es la historia: (En esta historia Riolu será A y Alakazam será B.) A:No podemos......perder........somos........¡¡¡aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!El........tiempo......se distorsiona......... B:Aguanta......Tú puedes.....nosotros podemos........ AB:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! (En el mundo pokémon) Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Entonces,el tiempo se distorsionó,hubo una fisura interdimensional y nos convertimos en pokémon, aunque tú perdiste la memoria.Busqué tus coordenadas, contacté contigo y quedamos aquí, ya que Zoroark me permitió quedarme aquí. Archivo:120px-Zoroark.png Y yo avisé a Alakazam de que te habías convertido en un pokémon y que habías perdido la memoria,ya que como veo los pokémon que nacen, os vi a los dos y deduje. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png ¿Y a mí qué me quieres?¿Qué pinto yo en esto? Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png La verdad es que no lo sé, ya que yo perdí la memoria, pero solo parcialmente.Me quedan pocos recuerdos.De hecho, no me quedaría ninguno si el azar no me hubiese transformado en un Alakazam.Pero sí recuerdo que los dos éramos humanos.Bueno,volved al pokégremio y pasado mañana venid. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png ¿Y por qué justo pasado mañana? Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Por dos razones: 1ª.Mañana voy a investigar con Zoroark. 2ª.Porque me voy a rascar los p**os hu***s toda la tarde. Evidentemente,después de investigar.....unos 5 minutos. Hala, largo. (se van al pokégremio a dormir(era por la noche)). Capítulo 5. Día aburrido (A la mañana siguiente) Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Vaya,está lloviendo.Qué lastima. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png Ah,buenos días,aunque no sé que c**o tienen de buenos.Está lloviendo y si me da el agua me descompongo. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Hola,Gran Tarr.¿Como te va? Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png No muy bien. Hoy viene mi primo menor,el abusón.Mirad,ahí viene. Archivo:Cara de Larvitar.png Grrrrrrrrr.Hola,primo.estaba deseando verte.Voy a empezar a abusar.Toma hiperrayo. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png Aaaaaah.¿Lo veis? Es un canijo,pero me pule con un solo ataque.Es fuerte,y aún encima no sé que pinta en esta Dialganovela.Es un pringao que no tiene nada que ver contigo y tu transformación. Archivo:Cara de Larvitar.png Un segundo.Tú eres......no,no puede ser.Seguro que fue una coincidencia.Vaya,tengo que dejar de hablar solo. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png ¿Coincidencia el qué? Eres muy raro. Archivo:Cara de Larvitar.png Sí,puede ser.Ah,por cierto.Hoy no vengo solo.Vengo con mi equipo de policías.Y yo soy el líder. Os presento a Electivire y a Infernape Archivo:Cara de Infernape.png Hola.Vamos a patearos el culo. Archivo:Cara de Electivire.png Estáis perdidos.Os vamos a dejar fritos. (Larvitar recibe un mensaje por pokeléfono) Archivo:Cara de Larvitar.png ¿Sí?¿Diga? Archivo:Desconocido G4.png Hola,Larvitar.Venid a la base inmediatamente.Es importante. Archivo:Cara de Larvitar.png Sí,señor.Ahora vamos. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Tenemos un problema,Gible.La única oportunidad que teníamos de divertirnos se ha ido. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Sí,parece que tendremos que aceptar alguna misión. (Van al tablón de misiones,pero no hay ninguna misión) Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Vaya,ya entiendo por qué el narrador ha puesto de título para este capítulo "Un día aburrido".Parece que tendremos que jo****os y aburrirnos toda la tarde. (De repente,entra un pokémon corriendo muy rápido.) Archivo:Cara de Infernape.pngArchivo:Cara de Electivire.pngAyuda,hemos ido a nuestra misión,pero nuestro jefe a caído.¿Podríais ayudarnos? Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Sí,nosotros lo haremos. Archivo:Cara de Tyranitar.png No.Es mi primo el que está en peligro y yo lo salvaré.Infernape.Electivire.Venid conmigo Lopunny,quedas a cargo del pokégremio.Y no hagas el gay besando a alguien que es del mismo género que tú. Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png Sí,señor.No los besaré. (Se van) Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png Bueno,señoritos,no sé si sabéis que todos están en misiones salvo nosotros tres.Por eso el tablón de misiones está vacío.Creo que este capítulo debería acabar ya,así podríais ir a reuniros con ese mi***as de Alakazam (En el monte) Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png ¿Eh? Juraría que alguien me ha mentado. (En el pokégremio) Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Bueno, pues vámonos a cama,que mañana habrá un largo viaje. (Se van a la cama y duermen desde las 09:00 A.M que eran hasta las 09:15 A.M del día siguiente.) Capítulo 6. De vuelta al monte (A la mañana siguiente) Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png Venga,cariños.Arriba.(Los besa a los dos) Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngArchivo:Cara de Gible.pngPuaf,puaf.Qué asco. Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png Oh,cariñitos.No os pongáis así solo porque el Gran Tarr se haya ido y haya enviado un nuevo profesor.Tachán,tachán......Os presento a..........¡Shaymin! Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.png Hola,¿Que tal? Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png ¡Un shaymin! Eeeeeeeh,señor Shay.... Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.png ¡¡Alto!! No me llaméis shaymin.Llamadme.¡Profesor chunda chunda!(Chunda chunda chun) Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Mmmmmm.... te llamaré PCC.Verá,señor PCC.....¿¿¿¿NO ES USTED UN POKÉMON LEGENDARIO???? Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.png Sí,lo soy.(Chunda chunda) Pero en el mundo hay MUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Continuará)CHOS Shaymin. Archivo:Cara de Gible.png Me alegro por usted y por su p**a madre.¿Quiere largarse de ahí y dejarnos ir al Monte nosequé? Archivo:Cara de Shaymin.png Mmmmm.La respuesta debería ser.......¿Vale? Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png Dios,lárguese de ahí.¡Palmeo!. (Le pegan una ho***a en toda la cara y se largan al monte nimeacuerdodecomosellama.) (Una vez en la cima del monte,Alakazam está haciendo unos ruidos raros.Como si fuera.....tonto) Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Gugugugubaaaaa!!!!!Graaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Ya está.La tiempogema está lista. Archivo:Cara de Riolu.png ¿Como?¿La tiempogema? Archivo:Cara de Alakazam.png Sí.Permite viajar en el tiempo.Es el momento de....¡¡Destruirte!! ¡Juasjuasjuasjuas!! Mi líder estará satisfecho.Pero primero he de debilitar al objetivo:Mejor dicho,a los objetivos ¿Conseguirán Riolu y Gible vencer a Alakazam? No os lo perdáis en el próximo y emocionante capítulo. Comentarios *Poned aquí vuestros comentarios sobre los primeros capítulos de la Dialganovela. (Sed sinceros). *esta buena, pero la encontre que es = a el juego pokemon los esploradores del cielo.Diegox12360 23:03 25 may 2010 (UTC) *Plagio¡¡¡¡ Yo-Me Decias?- Giratina Wiki 01:40 26 may 2010 (UTC) *Es genial Alex 13:52 30 may 2010 (UTC) *Me gusta muchoCerebropokemon 17:11 13 jun 2010 (UTC) *Está muy bien.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 17:17 13 jun 2010 (UTC) *como se nota que es de MM2 O 3 XD Miraquetal 08:57 1 sep 2010 (UTC) * jeje me gusta mucho tu novela. aunque no es raro ya que también me gusta los juegos de MM y la novela se parece ^-^ PJ - Contesta cuando puedas 19:32 28 sep 2010 (UTC) * Soy tu conciencia:Tienessssss que seguirla ¡AHORA! Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? 'No me clickees!!! 22:29 28 sep 2010 (UTC) * Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Novelas sin terminar